


Хвост

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage, Ratings: G, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Пост-рэд-эндовая идиллия.





	Хвост

Грант ел аккуратно. Наворачивал лапшу на шумовку, отправлял в рот и сосредоточенно пережевывал.

Шепард сидела рядом, стучала пальцами бионического протеза по чашке с чаем и ласково поглядывала на любимого крогана. В том, что любимым был именно он, а никак не Рекс, Гаррус не сомневался. Этих двоих связывали особые отношения.

Месяц назад они узнали о назначении Гранта послом кроганов на Земле. 

За это время Шепард закончила ремонт в их с Гаррусом квартире и заказала две кровати: поменьше и побольше. Ее любимый Грант никак не мог спать на полу. Не тот статус, объяснила она, когда Гаррус заметил, что крогану было бы неплохо и на балконе. Еще она порадовалась, что мальчик уже вырос и стал очень рассудительным.

За день до приезда Гранта Шепард заказала двадцать килограммов карри с доставкой на дом. Лапшу все утро варила сама, так что дома стало жарко и влажно, как в бане.

Гаррус потер ноющую шею: зря он помогал с установкой кроватей — роботы бы и сами справились, пусть и не так хорошо. 

Все время хотелось напомнить Шепард, что у них тут не гостиница, но он сдерживался. Приезжал не кто-нибудь, а любимый кроганский сын.

Сыночек, которого она учила тактике ведения боя и правильному использованию туалетной бумаги. И чью задницу она вытаскивала из пьяных переделок на Цитадели. Он отвечал ей преданностью и был готов отдать за нее жизнь. Они не виделись уже шесть лет и, судя по теплым и продолжительным объятиям в космопорту, оба ужасно соскучились друг по другу.

Грант одним широким движением облизал большую тарелку.

— Нормально прям, остренько, — сказал он и чихнул. — Кофе есть? 

Шепард встала и похромала на кухню. Она все никак не могла полностью восстановиться после чудовищных травм. Хорошо, что вообще выжила.

— Тебе вреден кофе. Перевозбудишься, — лениво протянул Гаррус, наблюдая за Грантом. Тот все никак не мог остановиться: потянул к себе пакет с хлебом и тарелку с сыром.

Грант сложил весь сыр на кусок хлеба, повертел в руках получившийся бутерброд и отложил его обратно. Потом склонил голову набок и прищурился.

— Значит, свадьба?

— Регистрация межрасовых брачных отношений, — машинально поправил его Гаррус. — И маленькое торжество в узком кругу после. Свадьба — это устаревшее понятие.

Грант противно ухмыльнулся.

— Хоть как называй — все равно.

— Просто я часто сопровождаю Шепард в поездках, а в качестве супруга это делать проще.

— Угу, — буркнул Грант. — А письмо насчет усыновления кроганенка — тоже для простоты? Мне Бакара сказала.

Гаррус выругался и подвигал мандибулами. Вот же кроганская болтливость. Совершенно никаких секретов.

— Классно ты попал, Гаррус. Теперь тебя будут иметь официально, с регистрацией.

— Грант, из всех встреченных мной кроганов, ты самый неприятный. Только появился, а уже хочется послать нахуй.

— Нервничаешь, — рассмеялся Грант. 

На кухне что-то загрохотало. Гаррус откинулся на спинку дивана и провел ладонью по гребню. К вечеру заболит голова.

— Бакара рассказала мне про старый кроганский обычай, — вновь заговорил Грант. — Нужно дарить оружие и жениху, и невесте. Я отдам тебе свой "Клеймор". Может, тогда ты научишься драться как мужчина, не пряча задницу за укрытиями.

Головная боль стала зарождаться в висках слабыми пульсирующими толчками. Похоже, обезболивающую таблетку придется принять намного раньше. 

Хотелось согнать самодовольную ухмылку с кроганской морды. Гаррус отвернулся, посмотрел на большую телевизионную панель на стене и его осенило.

— Грант, — сказал он и помедлил, мучительно соображая, как это правильно называется, — ты будешь нести хвост из ткани на свадьбе.

— Что?

Ухмылка сменилась недоуменным выражением. Отлично. Гаррус быстро заговорил, чтобы усилить эффект:

— У земных женщин есть дурацкая традиция. Они покупают на первую свадьбу дорогую одежду — платье с хвостом из ткани. Его приходится нести, чтобы не пачкался. По обычаю это делает самый младший.

Грант впал в ступор, но Гаррус был неумолим.

— Так что упакуем тебя в приличный костюм и в путь.

— Что за хуйню ты несешь?

— Посмотри в экстранете.

Грант полез в инструметрон. Он сосредоточенно сопел и быстро водил пальцами по голографическому экрану.

— Тут пишут, что хвост носят дети. Человеческие.

— У нас не будет детей среди приглашенных. Ты самый младший, так что нести тебе. Шепард так решила.

Грант внимательно посмотрел на Гарруса.

— Она так сказала?

Гаррус кивнул, и тут в комнату зашла Шепард с ковшиком кофе и пакетом шоколадок.

— Что делаете? — Она убрала пустую тарелку и поставила угощение перед Грантом.

— Почему ты меня не предупредила о хвосте?

Гаррус прижал мандибулы ладонью и приготовился к шоу. Главное было не засмеяться.

— А?

— Про платье с хвостом почему не рассказала? 

Во взгляде Шепард появилась озабоченность.

— Ты переел, что ли?

Она включила медицинский диагност на инструметроне и запустила сканирование Гранта. 

— Не. — Он отмахнулся от нее и стал тыкать в экран своего инструметрона, отчего тот вспыхивал желтым и гудел. — Вот же. Смотри.

Шепард изумленно уставилась на экран. Гаррус убрал руку от лица и попытался выглядеть серьезным.

— Платье?

— Мне нравится твоя идея, Грант, — громко сказал Гаррус. 

Оба как по команде уставились на него.

— Ты молодец. Тебя только что назначили послом, а ты уже изучаешь людские традиции.

На физиономии Гранта ясно проступило желание убивать, но он промолчал. Шепард же поняла по-своему и заулыбалась.

— Грант, это очень мило, но платье со шлейфом я не надену. Не люблю старомодное дерьмо.

— Ага. — Грант выключил инструметрон, засунул бутерброд с сыром в рот и припал к ковшику с кофе.

— А мне понравилось его предложение. Настоящий романтик, — гнул свое Гаррус. Он похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. — Дорогая, иди сюда.

Шепард подошла и опустилась рядом. Он тут же приобнял ее за плечи. 

Грант оторвался от кофе, бросил на Гарруса полный отвращения взгляд и потянулся за шоколадкой. Неожиданно он снова ухмыльнулся и вскинул голову.

— Шепард, ты права. Платье с хвостом — дерьмо. Тебе на свадьбу нужна броня с полным обвесом. Как говорите вы, люди, олдскул из кул. И сразу же махнем на Тучанку. Охота на Молотильщика после свадьбы — отличная кроганская традиция. И Гаррус как раз попробует мой классный подарок.

Шепард рассмеялась. Гаррус прижал ее к себе сильнее и прошептал на ухо:

— А ведь ты была права. Мальчик уже вырос. 

Один-один, кроганский гаденыш. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Шепард не воспримет всерьез идею с охотой.


End file.
